geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Vault of Secrets
The''' Vault of Secrets''' is a new feature added in Geometry Dash World and that was later added in Update 2.1. It contains 5 new icons, 1 new level, 1 secret coin, 2 new colours and a secret room. It can be found at the top right corner of the creator menu. Description The Vault of Secrets has a dark purple background and a field of text above the Keymaster. It has a purple face with small horns, a triangle with small circles on each face on its forehead, blue eyes, small jagged teeth and a padlock. Pressing it will cycle through different phrases. Wrong answers have orange text while hints are provided with green text to help the player. Rewards The Challenge Upon entering "The Challenge", you will be given a short level to play. This level introduces a handful of 2.1 mechanics not seen anywhere else, such as the Spider and both dash orbs. Upon completing, you will be rewarded with 3 Stars, some Mana Orbs, and access to The Basement. In the basement, there is a chest with an icon. However, after waiting a few seconds, you will see glowing eyes (as seen in the end of the trailer) behind jail bars asking for you to release him using three keys. Only one of them is available in Geometry Dash World and is obtained by opening 50 of the chests in the Treasure Room. The second and third keys are available in the full version; the orange key is obtained from a chest in the Chamber of Time, and the blue key is a reward from the Chaos Gauntlet. Breaking all three of the locks will reveal more of the creature in the prison, having a toothy grin and a small, stubby but humanoid body. It will announce its objective to destroy Geometry Dash, thanks to the player by their username for their efforts, and then leaves, revealing a chest behind. Noticing the commotion, the Keymaster comes down only to realise that the jail is open, causing him to break down and scream in agony. The chest can then be opened, revealing an icon, death effect, and a purple key. This purple key is used to access the demon gauntlet. Enter the codes stated as captions to unlock the respective rewards. SecretCoin.png|'glubfub' Cube81.png|'octocube' Cube80.png|'brainpower' Cube76.png|(amount of stars player currently has) Cube78.png|'cod3breaker' (see sequence below) Colour36.png|'gimmiethecolor' Colour26.png|'thechickenisonfire' Trivia * The secret level awarded by typing "The Challenge" has some elements seen in the 2.1 sneak peek trailer such as the new Spider game mode. **Completing this level allows the player to go into the brown door in the bottom right corner and access The Basement, with the prison and a chest contains a new icon. * Occasionally, the Keymaster will insert the player's username into sentences. * The song used in the Vault of Secrets is also used in the "Fireballs?" test video by RobTop. * The song used in The Challenge is Random Song 06 by Zhenmuron/RobTop. * If you complete The Challenge then exit, the original Geometry Dash menu music will play instead of the usual song for The Vault of Secrets. References *"This is not the room you are looking for..." is a reference to the phrase" "These aren't the droids you're looking for." from the movie Star Wars: A New Hope. *"You shall not pass!" and "It's my precious..." are both references to the movie series The Lord Of The Rings. *"Player used knock! Its not very effective..." and "A wild lock appeared" is a reference to the Pokémon games. *The icon unlocked for typing the word 'seven' is Finn from Adventure Time. *"O-oooooooooo AAAAE-A-A-I-A-U- JO-oooooooooooo!" is a reference to the song NOMA - Brain Power. The code (Brainpower) also references the same song. *The icon unlocked for solving the "cod3breaker" puzzle is used in the "Small lava test" video and is also a fanmade icon. *The creature in the basement resembles the Pokemon Gengar. Vault of Secrets Responses A random clue (green text) can appear between any line at any moment, and they are shown in Clues and Miscellaneous. When typing in a valid password for the first time, a corresponding special line is triggered. The same line can never be triggered again after the player has done the corresponding password once, and these lines are shown as italic and have a word behind them, with the word representing the corresponding password. The Basement The Basement is a feature in Geometry Dash first seen in Geometry Dash World and introduced into the full game in Update 2.1. It is located inside the Vault of Secrets from a door in the bottom-right corner. How to Unlock To gain access to The Basement, the player must have unlocked the Vault of Secrets and have a minimum of 200 diamonds. Once inside, the player may enter the code "The Challenge," thereby gaining access to the level The Challenge, which can only be played with 200 diamonds. Upon beating the level, the Keymaster will claim he has an award for the player and prompts them to access The Basement. Description The basement has a dark purple background with a locked cage, an animated torch on the left, 3 locks with blue, green, and orange keyholes, and a chest at the bottom-right corner. Once the player unlocks the chest given as a reward by The Gatekeeper, a pair of green glowing eyes appears inside the locked cage, revealing a monster that was locked by RobTop; the creature requests that the player frees them in exchange for a reward. Unlocking the Locks After the creature introduces itself, clicking one of the locks will make the creature give a hint on how to get the key. * The green key is part of a reward of the first golden chest inside the Treasure Room, which is unlocked once 50 Keymaster Chests are opened. * The orange key is gained once the player opens the chest inside the Chamber of Time. * The blue key is received as a reward once the player beats the "Chaos Gauntlet" inside the Gauntlets. Trivia * In order to gain access to the Chamber of Time, the player must talk to the creature and get the orange key's hint first. * Demon Guardian calls Chamber of Time "Rubrubs trusted pet". * The basement can also be accessed in Geometry Dash World. However, the player can only get the Green Key. * According to the creature, he was locked in the basement by RobTop. ** RobTop apparently lured the creature in by telling him that he was cooking chicken inside. *** This is a reference to a password in the Vault of Secrets' password:thechickenisonfire ** The Creature may be the Demon Guardian that could only open the Demon Gauntlet. This is because the key that is used to unlock the Demon Guardian can be found when the player frees him. Category:Vaults